El amor sana al corazón más herido
by Matsuri Brief
Summary: Trata de como Bulma y Vegeta se enamoraron poco a poco... con un poco de humor y todo eso... lo siento no soy buena para hacer un resumen corto, esta muy linda esta historia, habrá de todo un poco.. espero que les guste también habrá partes de suspenso y tristeza pero muy pocas... espero les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo
1. Chapter 1: el inicio de todo

El amor sana al corazón más herido

Capítulo 1: el inicio de todo

Bueno Dragon Ball Z no de mi propiedad, sería feliz si lo fuera pero no es mío si no dé el grandioso Akira Toriyama-sensei :D solo es de mi propiedad este fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al crearlo.

(Mis comentarios o también para aclarar)

"acciones de los personajes"

*pensamientos*

[Sueños]

-conciencia-

Esto ocurrió después de que polunga los trasladara a la tierra a todos…

Bulma: pero podemos revivir a Goku si muere y claro que a Krilin…

Picolo: pero ellos revivirían en el espacio y volverían a morir…

Bulma: ooh es cierto…

Gohan: pero entonces ¿jamás los podremos revivir?

Bulma: *oh me siento mal, pobre Gohan jamás volverá a ver a su padre, oh no pobre Milk, ese maldito de Frezar*

Vegeta: ¿y porque no usan la cabeza? Porque no traen sus almas o como les digan a la tierra…

Bulma: oye! esa es una gran idea

Vegeta: *yo solo quiero ver a Kakaroto y luego matarlo*

Gohan: gracias. "le extiende la mano"

Vegeta: "le golpea la mano" hmp no somos iguales…

Bulma: pero si no tienen a donde ir podrían ir a mi casa…

Patriarca: pero ¿no la molestaríamos?

Bulma: claro que no, además mi casa es muy grande además de que si alguien más los encuentra podría hacerles algo, además usaremos sus esferas del dragon….

Patriarca: tienes razón nos iremos con ustedes…

Bulma: "Voltea a ver a un peculiar sayajin" ¿y tú nombre pequeño? Es Vegeta ¿verdad?

Vegeta: ¿me dijo pequeño?

Bulma: porque no te vienes a vivir acá si no tienes a un lugar a donde ir… ¡te daré mucha comida! Debes comer como Goku ¿cierto? Pero no te permitiré que te enamores de mí aunque sea muy atractiva. "le guiña un ojo"

Vegeta: que mujer tan vulgar y como grita hmp.

Bulma: bueno solo falta llamar a mi padre.

1 hora después estaban en el avión camino a capsule corp. Bulma iba platicando con los nameks eran gente muy amable y de vez en cuando le dirigía miraditas a cierto sayajin. Después de un viaje de más o menos dos horas de viaje al fin llegaron y bajaron…

Bulma: ¿no es hermosa mi casa? *al parecer los impresione, aunque Vegeta no mostro emoción alguna, que enigma es ese hombre, además de guapo… Bulma contrólate estas con Yamcha… aunque Vegeta es mejor no Bulma no…*

Vegeta: …*esta mujer tiene un muy grande casa… hmp aquí podré entrenar y luego matare a Kakakaroto*. En eso la querida Bunny (bueno Bunny es la madre de Bulma y es que bueno he visto que así le ponen así que no importa sigamos)

Bunny: oh tu haz de ser el nuevo novio de Bulma y estas a la moda. "sonríe"

Vegeta: a la… ¿moda?

Bulma: *pero qué demonios, ¿el mi novio? Mmm no estaría mal, no si estaría mal estas con Yamcha contrólate…. Bueno no importa seguiré como si nada* bueno Nameks que les parece mi casa, espero que les guste, ustedes vivirán en el jardín, sé que les gustan mucho las plantas y es por eso que ustedes tendrán como una mini selva.

Ya todos dentro de la casa, Bulma y su madre acomodaron en el jardín a todo los Nameks, (obviamente había una mini casa, bueno no tan mini así un tipo granero pero más grande y más bonito, donde había camas) en cuanto iban entrando a la casa ven a cierto sayajin parado viendo las estrellas, así que Bulma se le acerco y al voltear ya no ve a su madre (que casualidad xD), entonces Vegeta la voltea a ver.

Vegeta: que es lo que quieres humana.

Bulma: tranquilo, solo… venía a decirte que si no quieres una habitación…

Vegeta: hmp vamos, muéstrame las…

Bulma: si, si las habitaciones ¬¬

Vegeta: hmp

Así Bulma guio a Vegeta por la enorme casa dándole como un tour. El príncipe de los sayajines se le quedo viendo a Bulma

Vegeta:*¿que nunca se calla? Hmp al parecer la tendré que soportar*

Bulma: bueno al fin llegamos a tu habitación Vegeta ¿Qué te parece?*¡¿pero qué demonios?! ¿Por qué su habitación esta alado de la mía? Esto ha de ser obra de mi madre*

Vegeta: bueno si no tienes más estupideces que decirme puedes irte humana

Bulma: ¡¿Estupideces?! Las que tú dices, bueno no importa si necesitas algo solo tienes que tocar la habitación contigua ahí es donde yo estoy ¿Si?

Vegeta: *¿Qué? Acabo de oír bien ¿su habitación esta alado de la mía? Esta mujer está loca* hmp

Bulma: bien buenas noches. En ese momento Bulma se para de puntita y le besa la mejilla al príncipe.

Vegeta: "en shock" *¡¿Qué demonios?!*

Bulma se fue a su habitación dejando a un Vegeta pasmado y sin saber que hacer.

Bulma:*¿Cómo es que lo bese? Bueno sé que es muy apuesto pero… no debo dejar de pensar en esto…*

Mientras tanto en la habitación contigua nuestro príncipe favorito (al menos mío si es xD) estaba en shock por lo que acababa de suceder…

Vegeta:*¿Cómo… es que esa mujer me beso?... bueno no es algo del otro mundo… pero arg es que es una insolente… una… una… terrícola asquerosa que no merece nada de mi hmp _-bien que te gusto pillo-_ ¿Quién eres? Habla insecto ¡ahora! -_soy tu "conciencia" supuestamente_- si eres mi conciencia ¿qué mierda estuviste haciendo todos estos años en los que asesine a millones de personas? _–Bueno no quería cargar con la culpa así que desaparecí xD-_ arg eres un idiota _–para que lo sepas yo soy tu… genio-_ arg cállate * será mejor que deje de pensar en estupideces hmp.

Bulma y Vegeta se durmieron pensando en el contrario… ya saben Vegeta en Bulma y Bulma en Vegeta xD… (Él inconsciente habla por uno xD) bueno como decía… al despertar Vegeta descanso como jamás lo había hecho en su vida y Bulma… bueno durmió como osito de tu descanso merece un siling (no sé si se escriba así xD) jaja la señora Brief o Bunny decidió que era mejor ir a despertar a su hija… así que subió y toco…

Bunny: hija… hija… hija ya está el desayuno baja…

Bulma: claro mama haya voy… *no quiero… porque me despertó en la mejor parte de mi sueño*

[En este sueño se podía apreciar la silueta de una joven no más de 30 y a un joven no más de 33… ellos estaban abrazados besándose debajo de un árbol, al parecer estaban en un parque… la chica decidió hablar…

?: Te amo como no tienes idea Vegeta…

Vegeta: mujer…

Ella sabía que con esas palabras le decía "te amo", él no era de esos típicos hombres que te decían te amo, te quiero, eres mi vida, te adoro, entre otros motes muy melosos, para ella la forma en que la llamaba mujer era simplemente… perfecta, no necesitaba más…

?: Por qué no dices aunque sea una vez mi nombre?

Vegeta: hmp… ok… BULMA. A ella le recorrió un escalofrió, su nombre en los labios de él sonaba simplemente perfecto, ¡NO! Más que perfecto era… era… único ¡SI, ESO! Era único, ella sonrió y le dijo…

Bulma: te amo, jamás lo olvides, espero que tú también me ames…

Vegeta: mujer… sabes que para mí es muy difícil todo esto, pero después de lo de ese monstruo yo cambie y trato de… de ser… mejor y tu mejor que nadie sabe cómo soy yo… es por eso que yo…yo…hija] después de eso despertó y no supo lo que le quería decir "Vegeta", Bulma se levantó refunfuñando, dispuesta a enfrentar a su querido huésped, lo que ella no sabía era de que él se convertiría en alguien muy importante años después... y ¿quien sera ese monstruo?, ¿ que le quiso decir Vegeta?, ¿porque soñó eso?... bueno lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo...CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2: conociendo a mi Inquilino

Capítulo 2: conociendo a mi inquilino

Bueno sé que me he atrasado mucho, pero es que ha habido entrega de calificación, proyectos, exámenes y muchos problemas escolares xD jaja como sea aquí esta….

Bulma después de ese sueño se sentía muy intranquila, ya que se veía que Vegeta trataba de decirle algo muy importante, pero ¿Qué querría decirle? Aun no sabia lo que le quiso decir... tal vez mas adelante lo abría ¿O no?, pero estaba demasiado intranquila solo con pensar que le habría querido decir… en cambio Vegeta estaba entrenando en "su adorada cámara de gravedad" (¿cuándo no? ¬_¬) y estaba pensando en cómo destruir la Tierra y a Kakaroto, cuando…

Bulma: ¡VEGETA YA ESTA LA COMIDA!

Vegeta: ¡Arg! ¡Terrícola deja de estar gritando mis oídos son sensibles!

Bulma: ¡Mi nombre es Bulma no terrícola!

En ese momento había salido de la cámara de gravedad y si las miradas mataran Bulma ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra(pff que digo 3 estaría reducida a cenizas)…

Vegeta: para lo que me interesa tu nombre, terrícola estúpida

Bulma: ¡¿Que dijiste mono estúpido?! ¡A mí nadie me llama estúpida!

Vegeta: ¡Yo no permito que me levantes la vos Terrícola asquerosa y no voy a permitir que me llames mono! ¡¿OÍSTE?!

Bulma: *¿El cree que me pude ordenar? Ja no sabe quién soy* ¡A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo permitido o no y más si estoy en MI casa!

Vegeta: *vaya esta terrícola tiene agallas hmp ¿Quién lo diría?*

Vegeta iba a contestarle pero…

Bunny: oh su primera pelea como novios. Dijo saltando y aplaudiendo, en ese momento Bulma se puso roja como tomate, pero del enojo y Vegeta igual, él le iba a gritar pero…

Bulma: ¡MAMA QUE TE PASA EL NO ES MI NOVIO, YO ESTOY CON YAMCHA Y EL SOLO ES UN INVITADO! *aunque no estaría mal jeje, Bulma en que piensas tu amas a Yamcha*

Vegeta se quedó sorprendido por lo que dijo Bulma y Bunny bueno ella no le dio importancia de lo sucedido y entro en la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Vegeta: *esta terrícola es agresiva, valiente...* en ese momento Vegeta se tenso por lo que pensaba...*¡¿Pero en que carajo pienso?! Hmp no es mas que una simple y vulgar Terrícola y es una...* en ese momento algo o mas bien alguien lo toco, el iba a darle una bofetada a cualquier ser que lo haya hecho... pero vio ahí a sus espaldas con una mano en su hombro a esa vulgar y gritona terrícola sonriendole como si fueran amigos de toda la vida ¿Es que acaso la terrícola no le tenia miedo? Esa humana insensata le había demostrado valor mas que muchos hombres en batalla se podría decir mas que mucho sayajines, Nappa jamás lo hubiera tocado y mucho menos Raditz, y entonces ¿Cómo es que esta humana se había atrevido a tocarlo? ¡¿Es que acaso quería morir?! Así que Vegeta hablo con la voz mas tenebrosa, calmada y que se oía peligrosa para cualquier ser y dijo...

Vegeta: quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima humana si es que no quieres morir en este momento...

Bulma: Vegeta estas muy tenso deja te doy un masaje. Vegeta se sorprendió de su tono sumiso y aun mas al ver que no le hizo caso a su amenaza, cualquier otro ser la hubiera retirado y mas bien cualquier otro no lo hubiera tocado, pero todo lo oculto en su mascara de indiferencia la cual había construido desde ese fatídico día en el que había dejado de ser niño y se había hecho hombre, pero esa es otra historia de la cual el quería olvidar, tal vez si no hubiera pasado eso, solo tal vez el seria diferente, pero así lo quiso el destino.

Vegeta: no necesito nada de ti humana insolente, déjame tranquilo.

Bulma:*¿En que estará pensando? Este hombre es un enigma... un momento ¿Desde cuando pase de terrícola a humana?...¿Es que acaso le gusto a Vegeta? no... imposible, pero...* yo solo trato de ayudarte mono insensible

Vegeta: grr... pues yo no pedí tu ayuda estúpida Terrícola ¡Te dije que no me dijeras mono!

Bulma: ¡Y yo te dije que no me dijeras terrícola!... Hagamos un trato Vegeta ¿Bien?

Vegeta: bien te escuchó terrícola.

Bulma: yo no te diré mono y tu no me dirás terrícola y si tu no cumples con el trato harás todo lo que yo te diga...

Vegeta: ¿Y que pasa si tu no cumples el trato?

Bulma: bueno pues yo haré todo lo que me pidas, pero solo durante un mes ¿De acuerdo?

Vegeta: *bien humana ¿Quieres jugar con fuego? Pues juega* esta bien humana...

Bulma: tampoco humana, es casi lo mismo hmp.

Vegeta: grr, esta bien... ¿Estas de acuerdo con mujer?

Bulma: mas vale eso que nada *un momento ¿Qué rayos acabo de hacer? Creo que hice un trato con el hombre equivocado*

Vegeta: ahora hu... mujer *rayos me salve* ¿Dónde esta la comida?

Bulma: por aquí Vegeta *creo que esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé, ya se haré que se enfade y así me dirá terrícola, no por nada soy llamada genio*

Así con es plan en mente haría trabajar al príncipe, ¿Acaso creía que ganaría? Ella le demostraría que si juegas con fuego, te quemas, lo que ella no sabia era que el príncipe pensaba lo contrario, la haría perder a toda costa, sin importar nada, porque lo que estaba en juego era su orgullo y dignidad, no se rebajará a seguir las ordenes de una simple terrícola...

Así terminaron de comer y Vegeta se fue a entrenar y Bulma se encerró en su laboratorio a seguiré con sus investigaciones las cuales había dejado antes de irse a Namek. Pero ya enterada las 7 de la noche se canso y decidió a ver que necesitaban los Nameks ya que hace mucho que no los veía, ni al pequeño Dende, así que salió, paso alado de la cámara de gravedad y sonrió de una manera extraña se podría decir, cualquiera diría que sonreía de amor, pero ella no se percato de eso y siguió su camino hacia los Nameks.

Bulma: Hola Dende, ¿Qué te parece este lugar?

Dende: muy bonito, no se compara a Namek pero me gusta... este señorita Bulma ¿Cree que pueda ver a Gohan?

Bulma: mmm.. no lo había pensado, pero si... le pediré a Mili que venga mañana ¿Te parece? Además ya es muy tarde.

Dende: claro, ya no puedo esperar para mañana, buenas noches señorita Bulma.

Bulma: o gracias Dende buenas noches.

Bulma se despidió y se fue y al ver el reloj de su muñeca decía 8:54 pm vaya si que se va volando el tiempo cuando hablas con personas agradables...

Piccolo: será mejor que no lo retes Bulma, el es mas fuerte que tu.

Bulma: ¿Qué? Yo hago lo que me plazca, además no me hará ningún daño...

Piccolo: ¿Acaso crees que no te mataría? No hay nadie que lo detenga, el es ahora el mas poderoso del mundo, así que te recomiendo no hacerlo enfadar, porque sino...

Bulma: no necesitas advertirme yo se cuidarme sola, no por nada soy la Gran Bulma Brief, la mas intrépida dama y sin contar las aventuras alado de Goku, el no se atrevería a dañarme ¿Te digo porque? Porque me necesita, sin mi no reviviría a Goku, a ellos les encanta pelear, además su orgullo esta de por medio y sin contar con que se cree superior a Goku (es superior ¬¬)

Piccolo: aunque tengas razón no lo hagas enfada, solo ten cuidado y no es que me importe tu seguridad, sino que siento que te lo debo por ayudar a los Nameks y darles asilo. Sin mas alzó vuelo y se fue. Bulma se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo el Namek y por ultimo miro su reloj 10:37 el sayajin reclamará su comida, mas vale tenerla hecha, bueno de es se encargaría su madre ella se iba a dormir, ya la despertarán.

Vegeta iba saliendo y vio a Bulma entrando y murmurando cosas al aire... así que la siguió, ella ni siquiera se percato de su presencia, ni mucho menos de lo que pasaba, tranquilamente se dirigió a su cuarto y Vegeta puso cara de fastidio, pero la siguió (no sabia que era pervertido xD) y al entrar se elevó al techo y la oscuridad lo cubrió, Bulma bostezo y se empezó a desvestir y Vegeta abrió mucho los ojos, pero aun así no se movió, su cuerpo no se lo permitió y así ella quedo en paños menores, se veía hermosa, pero claro el no lo aceptaría, nunca en la vida. Ella se puso una pijama sexy y se acostó murmurando...

Bulma: mmm... espero... volver..."bostezo" a soñar con el...

Vegeta se pregunto ¿Quién era el hombre con el que soñó? ¿Acaso era el? Bueno ya lo descubriría cuando ganara, así que salió a cenar y se encontró con la madre de Bulma.

Bunny: o apuesto Vegeta ¿Y Bulma?

Vegeta: hmp esta dormida ¿Y mi comida?

Bunny: o claro sígueme

Así ceno y se fue a dormir para así mañana pensar un plan el cual le haría ganar y ella se arrepentirá del trato y sabría con quien soñó y no es que fuera chismoso (nooo que va ¬_¬ solo esta bien informado) el se durmió y se quedo pensando en como haría perder a Bulma, no se esperaría nada...

En el próximo capítulo:

¿Quién quieren que gane Vegeta o Bulma? Ustedes digan

¿Vegeta sabrá lo del sueño?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo...

Yo: les agradezco haber leído y ahora les presentó a...

Vegeta: no tienes porque presentarme mujer, hmp yo me presento solo, "se aclara la garganta" yo soy Vegeta el...

Bulma: "imitándolo" príncipe de los sayajines hmp

Vegeta: no me arremedes mujer hmp, que pesada

Bulma: pesado tu, ya todos saben quien eres

Voz al fondo: yo no!

Vegeta: lo ves? Es mejor presentarse, pero que sabrá de esto una simple terrícola vulgar sin clase ni chiste hmp

Bulma: oye que te pasa simio sin cerebro! Yo tengo mas clase que tu

Vegeta: no me hagas reir jajajaja ¿Tu clase? Si claro y yo soy Shenglong "sarcasmo"

Yo: "susurro" ya cásense

Vegeta-Bulma: ¿Qué dijiste? "me fulminan los dos"

Yo: "trago" jeje dije que si no están cansados

Vegeta-Bulma: no...

Yo: que bien, bueno continuando con todo esto, solo diré que espero se hayan divertido leyendo al igual que yo al escribirlo y que les este gustando

Vegeta: ¿Solo me hiciste venir para eso?

Yo: si... ¿Porque?

Vegeta: "se cruza de brazos" tenia cosas mas importantes... pero ya vine, bueno hmp ya que estoy de buen humor (O.O wow xD) diré que este finc en el cual yo salgo, es obvio que yo ganaré el trato...

Bulma: un momento Vegeta ¿Dijiste que tu ganaras?

Vegeta: ¿Es que estas sorda mujer? Eso dije, yo jamás pierdo

Bulma: y entonces dime ¿Qué paso con Goku?

Vegeta: "frunce el seño" Kakaroto es solo un insecto a mi lado, no me cambies de tema mujer, como te iba diciendo...

Yo: BUENO YA NO?! YA BASTA CON SUS PELEAS O LOS HARE SUFRIR

Vegeta: hmp! Pues ya lárgate y déjanos en paz mujer entrometida

Yo: los que se tienen que ir son otros "susurro" bueno esta decidido...

Vegeta: ¿Y ahora que decidiste mujer?

Yo: ¬_¬ a eso iba no me dejaste terminar, bueno como decía antes de que me interrumpieran "volteo a ver a Vegeta" he decidido que ganara..." me voltean a ver con interés Vegeta y Bulma" será... "se miran y luego me miran" decidió por los fans y dicho en el siguiente capítulo.

Me hecho a correr y solo alcanzo a ver a Vegeta y Bulma que me miran asesinamente y van detrás de mi... bueno espero que les guste este poco de humor xD gracias por leer y espero que me dejen review


End file.
